


Why Was I Even Jealous

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Beautiful, Bisexual, Brave, Cute, Defending, Defending of honour, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, In Love, Jealousy, Lesbian, Love, Running, Season 3, Worth It, pretty, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Atypical.Plot: Casey gets jealous when Izzie is talking to another guy and a fight occurs.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	Why Was I Even Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not really know what this is. It's just something I thought of on the spot and whether it's actually good and an actual story. But, Please enjoy! ~KJ99

~ Why Was I Even Jealous? ~

Feeling lips upon my own for two small pecks before I heard a small giggle sound and the pecks moved to just the edge of my lips. Not being one to resist, I wrapped my around arm the prince charming's neck and pull them down for more kisses; squarely on the lips.

"Morning Newton," Izzie spoke pulling.

"Morning Prince Charming," I replied making Izzie giggle. Looking at my night stand to see it was barely morning, it was six a.m. on a Saturday nonetheless.

"Uh, why did you wake me up so early," I groan pulling my pillow on top of my head to try and block the sunlight out.

"You know what Coach has said, you need to at least run ten miles on the weekend to get your stamina up."

"I know but does it really have to be six in the morning," I complained.

"What better time to do it? Come on, if you get up now. I'll buy you breakfast at that favourite café of yours."

"You promise?" I asked lifting the pillow to look at her.

"I, forehead promise," Izzie states before placing a small kiss on top of my forehead.

"Alright. You are on," I say before I change my mind. Pushing myself out of the bed, I walked over to my cupboard and look for my running clothes.

"Do you need to borrow anything?"

"Maybe just a hair tie."

"Yeah sure thing, they are in the bathroom. Can you grab me one please?"

"Okay," Izzie spoke walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. This gave me the perfect amount of time to get change from my bed clothes and into a pair of white running shorts, a black sports bra and a red singlet.

"Finished," I shout while fixing my Fitbit to my wrist. Izzie walked back into the room and smiled at my fresh look. Sitting down on the bed, I begin putting my running shoes on and allow Izzie to tie my hair up into a bun; how I like it when I go for a run.

"Done," Izzie states.

"Thanks babe," I reply leaning back so we can share a few more kisses. With an eventual sigh each we move from the bed and begin to head downstairs.

"Breakfast?" Elsa offered at seeing us the top of the stairs.

"No time. Have to start running," I explain knowing if I didn't start running soon. I wasn't likely to go at all today.

Dropping into the bench seat at the free table, I breath out harshly. I swear between Coach and Izzie they are both trying to kill me. Izzie had up the pace halfway going up a hill and if I didn't keep up there would be no breakfast or brunch for me.

"The usual, Newton?" Izzie asked and I nod my head not being able to answer, I was still trying to catch my breath. As I sat trying to catch my breath, I saw Izzie standing in line waiting her turn. I watched as the bloke behind her struck up a conversation with her about something. Seeing Izzie laugh at whatever this man was saying sparked the little green giant in me to awaken. But, I try with all my might just to keep them way down. I watched Izzie order our food and then politely saying goodbye to the man from the line, before making her way back over to me.

"Hey, it should be ready soon."

"Okay," I answer not having paid attention, my focus on the guy who had watched Izzie leave.

"You alright, Newton?"

"Fine," I reply turning to connect eyes with Izzie. Izzie looked at me in confusion, having no clue what had suddenly upset me.

Before Izzie could ask, she was interrupted by the male's voice "Hi, I know this might be overstepping the mark but it doesn't hurt to try," he then held out a piece of paper for Izzie; which I just knew had his phone number on it.

"That's very sweet of you but I can't accept that," Izzie said caution of me.

"But I thought we had a connection," He spoke confused.

Izzie replied with "No, I was just politely answering your questions."

He turned angry and spoke "Oh, I get it. Your one of those tease girls, make out like you don't want it but you really do." Even though I was tired from the run, those words to Izzie and the pain it caused her wasn't okay.

Standing up, I stated "You better back off man, or you and I are going to have issues," I forced myself in between him and Izzie. Not wanting him to touch or be anywhere near Izzie.

"What are you her friend?" He asked not feeling any threat from me.

I state "No, I happened to be her girlfriend, actually. And if you don't back the hell off, my fist will be meeting your face." I felt Izzie place a hand on my back trying to prevent me from getting angry but it was too late. This guy had upset my Izzie and he wasn't getting away with it.

"Stupid, fucking dykes," he spat throwing the number up in the air. I watched as he started to walk away but before I knew what was happening, he turned back around and gave me a right uppercut to the face.

"Casey!" Izzie shouts scared. Having taken a punch before I spring back up and give him two solid punches to either side of his jaw. Not wanting to be beaten up by a girl, the guy attack back at me. Pushing me on to the tail, he start wailing on me but years of dealing with Sam had taught me what to do. Using all the strength in my core, I pushed him off me with my legs before standing up and jumping down on him.

I just kept punching and punching until I felt two arms around my waist, lift me and pull me away. Taking in the scene, a female officer was now holding me with my arms behind my back and a male officer had the other guy. Looking to Izzie, I saw the scared look on her face but she wasn't injured and that was the main thing.

When I felt a pair of handcuffs on me wrist, I started "Hey, what are you arresting me for? He started it." I began to feel scared and now realised how much worse this would have been, when it happened to Sam.

The female officer explained, "You were both fighting in public, it's required that we arrest you both." When the guy went to launch himself at me, the female officer pulled me back while the male officer tried their best to calm the guy down. The female officer held me tightly while the male officer began dragging the man out, kicking and screaming as he went.

When I was starting to be lead out, I looked to Izzie and state "It's going to be okay. Call, umm...Elsa. Don't tell Sam, can't handle it," Izzie nodded her head understandingly. I apologised as best I could to Izzie through my eyes before I was pushed out of the cafeteria and walked to a police car.

After my mugshot was taken, I was placed in a holding cell for what seemed like hours. I felt lucky that there wasn't anyone else in the holding cell with me.

"Casey!" I heard Elsa's voice shout. I sprung up from the bench moving to stand in front of bars.

"Mum!" I say happy to see a familiar face.

Elsa explained "Your Dad is just doing the paperwork but you should be released soon."

"Izzie?" I asked.

"She's waiting out there," I nodded my head happy she hadn't left.

"Case, your face," Elsa inspect. I had been lucky that the female officer offer to fix my face up, after she heard my side of the story as to what had happened. Hearing a buzzing sound, I watched as the door opened up and Elsa immediately wrapped me up into their arms. I awkwardly hugged her back before we decided to leave, not wanting to push things. Walking out of the holding cells and to the opening of the police station.

"Newton!" I heard Izzie shout sprinting to me. We hugged in the middle of the police station.

I asked scared "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, of course not," Izzie shook her head while biting back a laugh at my begin concerned about her.

"Good to see you, Case," Dad spoke. Stepping around Izzie, I hugged my Dad who was still in his EMT uniform.

"I'm sorry you had to leave work early."

"It's okay, Chuck understood." I nod my head glad this hadn't screwed things for Dad at work.

Elsa stated "I think we should go," I nodded my head agreeing with her. Offering my hand out to Izzie, she cautiously before gently taking my slowly bruising hand.

The ride home had been filled in silence, Elsa had tried asking me questions but I ignored her in favour of looking out the window. Once home I wanted to go straight to my room but Dad and Elsa both stopped me.

Dad said "Casey, what happened? You can't keep punching people."

"It wasn't my fault," I state annoyed at being thought to have thrown the first punch by my own family.

Elsa replied with "That's what you say every time, Casey. There comes a time when we have to stop believing your word. Bailey Bennett, you punched her and that wasn't your fault. You punch Nate's milkshake, not your fault. But the only variable in those situations is you."

I shout back "Bailey Bennett wrote Orca on to Beth's look, she was calling her fat. Someone had to do something, that's clear bullying."

"But why you Case?" Dad asked.

"Because no one was helping Beth. Do you think it's the first time something like that happened? No. Beth had tried going to the principal but lost her nerve because she's too nice of a person."

I then state "You never have a problem with me punching someone if it was to protect Sam, why are these times any different?"

"You know why. Sam can't defend himself."

"Considering the black eyes, I've received from him myself. That is clearly untrue."

"You know that's not the same," Elsa stated almost annoyed at me.

Dad then asked, "What happened today?"

"A guy asked Izzie out and when she turned him down, he wasn't exactly polite. Made Izzie to sound like some tease and I as Izzie girlfriend wouldn't stand for her being talked about like that by anyone. And neither would you Dad, and you haven't," I state still annoyed. I felt Izzie place a calming hand on my neck to help me calm down a bit.

Elsa asked "How does that lead to punching?"

"He called Izzie and I dykes and when I told me not so politely to back off from us. That lead to him punching me, I only retaliate to protect not only myself but Izzie. Once again, I state you taught me to do that."

"Violence shouldn't be used to solve things," Dad stated.

I asked "Oh yeah and last month, how did you injure your hand again?"

"That's different I'm an adult," he defend himself.

Shaking my head, I state "Like always it's one rule for me, and another for you guys."

I then asked "Let me ask you this, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't punched back? Do you honestly think he would've left us alone? No because I don't either. I fought back to protect Izzie and look at that not single thing injured. So, I guess I did a pretty good job," with that I stormed off upstairs not being able to deal with them anymore.

When I got upstairs, I punched my door in anger which did nothing to help my bruised hand.

"Hey, be careful with that," Izzie said coming into the room after me. Looking to Izzie, I apologised through my eyes and Izzie smiles before shutting the bedroom door.

"Come here," Izzie spoke pulling me to her and kiss me hard on the lips.

I asked after the kiss "What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me, Newton? It's for protecting me."

"Oh. I thought you might be mad at me."

"Why on earth would you think that?”

"Well with everything your Mum and her ex-boyfriends have pulled, I thought the last thing you'd want is your partner to be violent."

Izzie sighs and explains "Casey what you did compared to them is not the same. You were protecting me. No one's ever done that for me before."

"Oh," I say relieved that I wasn't in trouble with Izzie.

"But Case, honestly if you are going to make UCLA, you need to stop acting out."

"I know, I'm such an idiot," I say sitting down on the bed.

"That maybe so."

Cutting Izzie off, I state with a smile "You are not supposed to agree."

"If you let me finish. I was saying, that maybe so but you are my idiot." Izzie and I both laughed at her words before Izzie leaned over to peck my forehead.

Izzie asked "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Before the fight, where you jealous of that guy talking to me?" Izzie asked making me release a nervous breath.

With a sigh, I say "Yeah."

"Casey."

"I know, it's stupid. I just can't help but feel like, maybe one day I'm going to lose you because you've found someone better."

"Casey, there is no one better for me than you. I know it's too early to say this but I feel like you are the one for me."

"I feel the same way," I admit placing my hand on top of Izzie's thigh.

"Good. Now don't be jealous when someone talks to me because it means absolutely nothing to me. I'm more than happy with you," Izzie brought her hand up to cup my face.

"I can't promise anything. Because I care about you and I don't want to lose you." Izzie faces melt a little at my words before she leant forward to connect our lips together.

After the kiss, I asked "Can we build a pillow fort and forget my stupid parents exist?"

"It's your house, Casey. We can do whatever you want, but I am definitely down for a pillow fort hide out session from stupid but amazing parents." I roll my eyes at Izzie's words but also smile because I know I'm lucky. If anyone else got arrested for a fight like I had, I would be facing serious consequences but I had parents who were there for me and showed up when I was in trouble. Despite their lack of judgement right now, they know deep down what I did was right. I did the right thing because I was protecting the one person I love most in the world and I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat.

The End.


End file.
